Caught like a Rat in a Trap
by Toadmiffle
Summary: When Zelda finally awakes from her long slumber Link believes her to be safe so when the Demon Lord decides to make an appearance Link is caught completely off guard. To prevent Zelda from suffering more than necessary Link volunteers himself to Ghirahim. He doesn't know what he signed on for.
1. Chapter 1

"I advise you to make your way to the sealed temple as soon as possible"

I nod my head in agreement, jump off of the goddess statue and hurry to Zelda's aid. Groose and Grannie meet me inside. They nod there heads telling me to hurry on. Before I enter there is a bright orange yellow blinding light.

I hurry up the steps and slowly walk in to her room. There is still light pulsating from her encased body. A large crack appears in the the jewel, and soon spreads until the rock shatters into thousands of pieces. She is gently set on the ground. She gracefully walks down the steps but then her body goes limp, and I run to catch her.

"Good morning Link"

She bows to Groose and Groose looks like he's going to pass out. I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach but I ignore it and focus on Zelda. Groose starts to cry, Zelda and I stare bewildered. We turn to each other and laugh, oh how I've missed her laugh.

Suddenly Groose grabs my shoulders and starts to violently shake me, still laughing and crying. He then runs up to grannie and gives her a gentle hug, good thing. She is kinda old...

I bow my head to her and we head towards the steps. That feeling in my gut keeps popping up...

Out of nowhere a bright light of diamond appears. The next thing I know is I am on the ground in tons of pain. Where is Zelda?! Is she ok!? I see her out of the corner of my eye. She isn't moving...

A menacing laugh confirms my suspicions of who it is. Ghriahim. He finally comes of from behind the pillar.

I should have trusted my gut...

My vision is blurry, and I think I'm going to be sick

"This is all very touching, really, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut this moment short"

He teleports right beside Zelda. I manage to push myself on to my elbows, but I only see Zelda and the enemy.

"It's best for everyone if you forget about your friend. The little goddess is mine now!"

I get to my hands and knee's but the pain is worse than anything I have ever felt before. He uses his magic to lift Zelda up.

"My master may have perished in this age, but in the past he lives! I'm taking the girl through that gate to help me revive the demon king! You've been so adorably dogged in your quest to get in my way, and as much as it has delighted me, I can no longer tolerate you nipping at my heels."

"Link..."

Zelda I have to help Zelda. Ignore the pain, stand up and charge at him. He teleports away.

"I wouldn't do that. Don't want to hit the girl"

He grins at me. He knows he has won. He snaps and Zelda disappears. I hear grannie gasp. Groose got hurt in the attack and she is tending to him. He snaps again, and this time he disappears. I turn around sword drawn. Nothing turn back, nothing. I'm about to flip again but two hands roughly grab the back of my tunic and heaves me to the ground. My face hits first and I start coughing up blood. I crawl to my hands and knees but get kicked back down by ghirahim's foot.

"See ya later"

I think he's leaving but instead he kicks the back of my head and I'm out. He was right, I'll see him later. Everything is black.


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly come back to the land of the living, but my vision is still blurry.

"Link?"

"Zelda! Are you OK?! If he hurt you..."

"I'm fine, I'm worried about you. Your head is all bloody."

"Where are we Zelda?"

"We'll we are in a dungeon, in um ghriagim, no ghiraimh, I think we're in his house."

"Ghirahim?"

"Yeah him. I'm scared link. Even though I am Hylia I am scared."

"It's OK Zelda. I'll die before he touches you."

I can't tell if she is happy or saddened by that statement. Why does he want me anyway? He has Zelda, so why does he need me. My vision is finally returning and I get my first good look around. Zelda was right we are in a dungeon. To be precise Ghirahim's dungeon. There are 4 cells, two on the right and two on the left. The door to get in and out of the dungeon is directly in front of us.

"Go to sleep Zelda, I'll keep an eye out"

She doesn't answer, she's already asleep in my lap.

Awhile later Zelda is till sleeping. A Bokoblin comes waddling in carrying food. 2 cups of water, 2 pieces of dry bread, and what looks like some fruit from Faron woods. He slides the tray under the cell bars and leaves. I tell myself that I won't touch the food until Zelda get's up.

I can feel Zelda stirring on my lap and in a few moments she is wide awake.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, a little"

"Here...actually let me try it first to make sure it's OK."

"Oh Link, he wants to use me, he's not gonna kill me"

"Yes but he might kill me. I'm just not taking that chance. Zelda...Well Are you ok that you might die? I mean you talk about it like it's no big deal"

"I've come to accept that fact"

Geez she sounds like Fi. Fi! I reach to my back. Nothing, then I catch a glimpse of something lying in the next cell over. At first I think it's a body so I cover Zelda's eyes but I then realize it is my sword. It's Fi. I crawl over, and lie down on my stomach. I stretch my body out in an attempt to grab it, my fingers only lightly tap it, only succeeding in pushing it farther away.

"UH COME ON!"

"Link what are you doing?"

Oops Zelda

"I'm tr-

"He's trying to get his sword, which is NOT going to happen."

Please not that voice. Uh

"How long have you been there?" I try to go for a tough voice but it comes out scared and shaky.

He lets out a small chuckle. He's enjoying this

"Long enough."

He has that look on his face. The look the predator gives the prey before going in for the kill. It's clear who's the prey here.


	3. Chapter 3

He teleports inside, right where Zelda is standing. He wraps his arm around her neck, and summons a dagger. He holds it up to her neck.

"Follow me or my hand might slip"

I grudgingly follow. Zelda remains calm and composed, she doesn't struggle or even try to pry his hands away. She just follows, which I must do for her sake.

We finally turn into the room. I hear him lock the door behind us. We walk to the middle and a diamond wall appears behind us encasing us in a circle. Also in the interior of the circle is a cage, just tall enough for a human.

"Get in" he says nodding to the cage.

I obey, and when I do he throws Zelda to the floor, and snaps appearing in the already tight cage. He pushes my head back into a neck brace I didn't notice till now. He tightly fastens a strap on my chin and one on my forehead. With my head immobilized he pours a potion done my throat. I try to throw it up but he covers my mouth preventing me from bulging. Satisfied with me he teleports back out to where Zelda is lying on the ground.

He then ties her to the ground so she is also immobilized. That's when I realize it: I can't blink. Whatever he's going to do to her I'm going to be forced to watch. He summons a sword a cuts her dress away so her whole back is exposed. I cringe at the sight of seeing my best friend so bare and violated. He then summons a dagger and begins drawing on her back. He inserts the dagger deep into her back and slowly begins drawing a large diamond.

When he's done Zelda is in tears and she's screaming her head off, and I am helpless to do anything. What he does next terrifies and frustrates me. He calls a whip to existence, my whip.

_Crack_

The whip hits her on her already mangled back, and I can hear the whip tear the gashes open more.

Oh it hurts. Is this what Link must go through for me? Oh I feel so bad he has to put up with this freak!

"Aw!"

The whip hits when I was not expecting and I can't bite my tongue quick enough to stop from yelling out.

"Aww does it hurt little princess? Oh you poor thing"

I don't respond, but he does by once again whipping my back, and I once again moan out.

"Ghirahim! Stop please!Hurt me! But please leave Zelda!"

He stops momentarily, and walks toward my cage.

"Was that a demand or a ply skychild?"

"Well uh...um it wa-"

"You were telling me! You should know by now that the only way to get something is to beg. So are you going to beg or let your girlfriend suffer?"

I didn't bring up the fact that she wasn't my girlfriend, it would just make him rage more. If that was possible...

"Please leave Zelda alone"

"I don't like your tone. What do you want me to do with you?"

I sigh, not believing what I'm about to say.

"Please leave leave Zelda alone and please torture me"

"Link no!"

"Shut up you worthless piece of trash goddess!"

He gently kicks her head, momentarily knocking her out. At least it will give her some relief.

"You know what Link I won't leave her alone, no not until she learns her lesson. And then, ohoho then it will be YOUR turn"

He's grinning, he's loving this. Loving me begging, and loving seeing my ''girlfriend'' in pain.

"But since I am such a caring master I will give you some relief just as I gave your friend."

What wait? What is he talking about?

He walks to the back of the cage and I can't see what he's doing. I try to move my head forward but the head restraint does not allow it. I feel a prick in the back of my neck.

"Wh- what did you do?"

My voice is nervous and shaky. He reaches through the bars and gently and lovingly rubs my face, just like a mother does before she breaks the bad news. Before they go for the kill. I hear Zelda wake and struggle.

"Uh I already told you I gave you som-"

When I wake up the role's have changed. I am on the floor in the torture position and Zelda is in the watching position.

"Your turn Link!" Joy...

He winks at me and brings out the whip.

"Oh but first I must brand you as mine."

He gives me that smirk that I've known to hate.


	4. Chapter 4

I can still smell the burning of flesh emitting from my back, where he branded me.

"Are you ready to behave Link?! Or do I have to ''play'' more with your girlfriend?"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

I had been trying not to comment on that but knew that is was annoying me so he kept doing it. He snaps his fingers and the chains disappear.

"Get up"

I slowly obey.

"Do you think that was funny?"

I can't help but let out a little snicker at him being so upset. I mean I just said she wasn't my girlfriend it's not like I even tried to hit him.

He sees me laughing and also lets out a small chuckle. Things then happen very quickly. Suddenly his face changes into a very serious expression. He raises his hand and rapidly slaps my check knocking me to my knees. I have never been hit with such force. I immediately feel my face begin to swell. I'm on the verge of crying.

"Ahh does it hurt sky child?" He snickers. He loves seeing me like this. Weak. In pain. Desperate.

In any other instance I would get up and continue on but my body is too weakened. I simply remain on my knees clutching my puffy burning check. I hear Zelda wake and stir in the cage behind me. Just as I was she will be forced to watch water he decides to do to me.

"Please; do whatever you want to me but leave her" I point to Zelda "But leave her out of this." I whisper the last part

"Link NO!"

"Was that a plea Link?"

"Uh yes"

"Whatever I want?"

"Yes"

"Link No!" Zelda sobs in the background.

"Alright I'll take you up on that deal."

I remove my hands from my check. He snaps his fingers and she dissapears.

"Where is she?"

"In Skyloft"

"How do I know you're telling the truth?!"

"Shh just relax"

Once again I feel a prick in my neck and begin to drift off. The last thing imbedded in my mind is too relax.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up remembering nothing that happened before I fell asleep. My eyes slowly flutter open and ache due to the brightness of the room. There is a huge window to the right and left of me which are letting too much light in for my sleepy eyes. I still can't remember anything that happened prior to sleeping and the room yields to clues. Then however I glance down at what I'm sleeping on. In the middle of a king, four poster bed lies me covered by a crimson duvet covered with diamonds.

_Diamonds_

Slowly my memories catch up with me but they feel like a dream. No, a nightmare. I remember_ it _hurting Zelda then _it_ hurting me, then _it_ threatening to hurt Zelda again. I couldn't bear to witness her in any more pain. I can deal with whatever _it_ can throw at me except seeing the ones I love in pain. It is then that I realize how much trouble I am in. _It_ has found my one weakness. It is then that I start to panic.

I hear people yelling at me and calling name. Asking if I'm okay. But whats happening in front of me appears like a dream. It's hazy and everyone seems far away. The only thought on my mind is Link. That Link is suffering because of me. That Link could possibly be killed because of me. It is then I realize that if Link dies before I tell him how I truly feel about him, that I will never forgive myself. The sounds of people talking grows softer and softer until I can hear no one.

My fingers clamp on to the bed sheets as my heart tries to pound out of my chest. I feel like I'm going to be sick. I take in some deep breaths in an attempt to calm myself.

_If I'm going to get out of here I need to have a clear head._

Before I can even start formulating an escape plan four Bokoblins walk in the door that I had oddly missed before. Two of them are carrying their traditional axe like sword while another one carries some rope and the last is empty handed.

_If they think I'm going easy they have another thing coming._

Just before the last one can shut the door I pounce. Adrenalin courses through my veins as I grab the Bokoblin that is holding nothing and tightly wrap my arms around his neck, effectively cutting off his supply of air.

"Drop your weapons!"

I know it's a long shot but at the moment I don't have a lot of options. The Bokoblin that I'm holding, slowly begins to cease it's struggling as he begins to pass out. However instead of the others being intimated by my gesture they are furious. The two with the machetes charge at me. Somehow I manage to turn around and face them and instead of hitting me they hit their fellow Bokoblin. If he wasn't dead due to oxygen deprivation he will shortly die of blood loss thanks to his comrades. I heave his lifeless body out of the way and roll to avoid the now enraged Bokoblins. I have never seen these creatures look as big a threat as they look at the current moment.

I manage to jump on one of the ones that is carrying a machete and clumsily proceed to snap it neck. I am somewhat disgusted by my actions and the violence and I am showing and momentarily freeze. I've always had my sword with me and have to resort to hand to hand (or in this case hand to weapon) fighting. In the few seconds I am stuck in thought the remaining Bokoblin manages to land a hit on me and creates a large cut that goes from my shoulder to my lower abdomen. My green tunic turns crimson from the blood cascading from the cut. The Bokoblin smirks, proud that it managed to draw blood. I sprint over to the Bokoblin that was at one point holding some rope and proceed to snap it's rest just like I did to the others.

Once again I am disgusted by my actions, but have no time to dwell on my actions. I run and then go to my knees and slide the rest of the distance to where the dead Bokoblin's knife lies. I swiftly pick it up and whip it at the charging Bokoblins chest. It hits it's target and I am once again alone.

I want to slowly fall to the floor and bawl my eyes out, but I have no time for weakness. I try to put the disturbing thoughts to the back of my mind and carry on but they keep surfacing. After taking in a big breath I grab the other machete and the pile of rope and dash out the open door.


	6. Chapter 6

The castle seems quiet. Almost too quiet. Not wanting to attract any more attention I practically run down the hall on my tip toes. Quite a sight to behold. My focus at the moment is nothing but escape. How I am going to accomplish this I have no idea, but I have to try. For Zelda's sake.

Foot steps awaken me from my thoughts. I lay up against the wall, trying to hide in the shadows, willing the person to go away. Of course they do no such thing. A Bokoblin rounds a nearby corner but continues to be oblivious to my presence. With the grace of a remlit I leap from the shadows and wrap the rope tightly around the creatures neck. His screeches quickly turn to gasps for air, for which he continues to be denied. Eventually his noises and struggles cease indicating his demise. I return to the shadows and continue dashing down the hall. After many turns and countless dead ends I see some light.

_An open window!_

After making sure the coast is clear I rip the curtains off and try to slide the glass out of the way. Of course it is not a window that opens. I take a step back and with out hesitation I whip the machete that I had stolen earlier towards the glass. The glass shatters and I cover my face in a weak attempt to prevent injuries from the little glass daggers. However some parts of my face begin to burn signaling that I have indeed been hit. The pain reminds me of the pain when Ghirahim's daggers manage to hit my in battle.

_Ghirahim_

"And just what do you think you are doing skychild?"

I ignore him completely or as much as one can and clumsily climb to the window ledge. Just a step away is freedom.

"That is quite a fall skychild. I'm sure the Spirit Maiden would be quite upset if you were to perish. Especially in such a pitiful way."

I turn and look out the window to discover that for once Ghirahim's words hold some truth. It is quite the drop but I doubt I would sustain any life threatening injuries.

"I can help you." He takes small steps toward me.

"I can teach you amazing things." I glare down at the carpet trying my best to ignore his false words and his empty promises.

"I think I can manage myself." With that said I whip the other, slightly smaller machete at his face. However I don't have a chance to see if it hits it's mark as I am already out the window. Immediately after jumping I whip my sail cloth out. I look up to make sure no one is coming (yet) when I realize a tiny rip in the sailcloth.

_No, no no!_

There is nothing I can do as I watch the once tiny rip turn into a gigantic hole that leaves mere shreds behind. I let go of the useless fabric and hit the ground quite hard. I manage to roll in an attempt to avoid serious injury especially to a leg or ankle. After lying still for a few seconds I wrestle myself to my feet. I can only notice a few minor cuts and scraps. However when I take off in a sprint in the direction in which I believe are the Faron Woods an excruciating pain radiates up my left leg. I skid to a stop and glance down at my sore leg. I see no bones sticking out of blood or I hope and pray to the goddess that it's just a minor sprain. I take off once again though this time in more of a hobble.

**Awhile Later**

All my muscles now ache but none nearly as much as my ankle. I'm slowly beginning to accept that's it's probably more than a 'minor sprain'. I growl out in pure frustration. Even through the pain I somehow manage to trudge along. When I trip over a tree root I agree with my body that it is indeed time for a break. I look around for a suitable tree to sleep in when a yellow barrier appears with orange diamonds. Then a menacing laugh runs through the air, paralyzing anyone who can hear with hear.

"Did you honestly think you could get away? Honestly your stupidity astounds me sometimes."

I ignore his rambling and look frantically trying to find an escape which does not exist.

"Are you listening me?!" The stunned look I give him gives away the answer without a need for a verbal response. He snaps his black rapier to existence and charges at me. Instead of impaling me with his sword he merely roughly hits me backward. For a moment I want to smirk as his attack attempt did nothing to me, however then the pain starts. I can't help but yell out in agony as my limbs seize up. I try to roll away from what I know realize is his magical barrier but he simply kicks me back with his foot. My vision darkens as my body is once again cooked by the electrical current. I vaguely remember at our previous fights that Ghirahim occasionally would put one of his barriers up but I had never made contact with one. Until just now that is.

"Not nappy time yet Link." While he says this he roughly grabs the collar of my tunic and whips me away from the wall.

"Why don't you fight me you coward?!" This time he grabs the front of my tunic and brings my face close to his red one.

"Don't call me coward" He removes his hands and my head hits the ground a little too hard for my liking. I roll over onto my stomach and get to my hands and knees before a foot makes contact with my back. Exhausted by everything that has happened in the past day I don't try to fight him you in this position would obviously win. A foot once again kicks my side and I roll over to my back but not before I have the chance to eat lot's of dirt.

I glare up but only manage to see him whipping something shiny down at my head. I instinctively roll to avoid the incoming threat. I also take the chance to get to my feet. When I get up I see that where my head was just moments ago is now my sword. I grab the hilt and jerk it free of the ground.

"If it's a fight you want. It's a fight you shall get." On that cheerful note I charge.


	7. Chapter 7

He back flips out of the way just in time and then mirrors my actions. I too back flip and manage to avoid a hit. Fighting him is much harder without a shield as that is the easiest way to land a hit on him. He sends five of his black diamond daggers at me and I realize that because of no shield I have to dodge instead of hitting them back at him. I manage to avoid four of them but the fifth one manages to clip my left shoulder. I pretend not to notice but he of course does.

He snaps his fingers and disappears and I turn around ready to land a few blows. However he doesn't appear. I realize my mistake to late and feel two hands seize the back of my tunic and he whips me through the air. On impact I manage to somewhat roll in an attempt to lower the damage I take. Though I am (surprisingly) not harmed by the air time I realize I have dropped my sword. The worst thing you can ever do. Especially with Ghirahim.

I remember the very first time we fought. I was weak as it was the very beginning of my journey and wasn't quick enough to break my sword free of his tight grab. He continued to mock me, claiming that I was an amateur and that I was telegraphing all my moves (that was funny coming from him). After he was done verbally mocking me he suddenly whipped my sword at me. Thankfully he didn't get to see this but he actually hit me, with my own sword, and it made quite a wound in my abdomen.

This time around he makes no remarks about my amateur moves but he dearly wants too. He admires my blade, flips it over again and again. I don't want to make a move as I am in quite a bad positions at the moment. Before I can come up with a plan of action he once again snaps his fingers and disappears. I am on high alert this time around but he has a major upper hand. He once again appears when my back is turned, which shows what a coward he is. He clamps one hand over my mouth and nose cutting my air supply off. I struggle but he doesn't let up. Then pain like never I've never experienced. I look down and barely manage to hold down my stomach. My sword is through my abdomen. Blood creates a waterfall down to the ground, which creates a pond, which grows to a lake, which grows to an ocean.

He pulls my sword out and I fall. I keep falling and falling yet the ground never comes.


	8. Chapter 8

This is not how I pictured death. I imagined it as being peaceful and happy. A time to reflect on my accomplishments. It never crossed my mind that it would be like this. I'm in a room that has the ceiling hundreds of feet above my head. I never thought death would be a room. I thought more of an open space that was never ending. The only thing similar to what I pictured is the colour. The room and ceiling are blue. It seems almost symbolic. We were born high in the sky, and now I rest in a blue room that is has a high, almost seeming endless, ceiling. However it never crossed my mind that I might be restrained. Quite literally, to a ladder.

I watch as the brat gasps for air for which he is denied. However that was only the distraction. While he flails around like a fish out of water I take the chance to finish him. Finish this. I pull back his own sword (quite ironic if you ask me) and jam in through him without warning. If he could I'm sure he could scream. Would cry. I briefly wonder if he had the chance if he would beg for mercy. He will never get the chance because immediately upon removing the sword he is dead. Dead before he can even hit the ground.

I throw his sword to the side and sit down near the growing pool of blood. His body looks odd. He looks like a different person. He doesn't look like the brave, defiant Link I knew. Instead he looks. . . looks weak. I suppose dead people typically do tend to look weak. He also looks innocent. Then for the first time it crosses my mind that he never wanted any of this. He didn't want to be the hero, to fight, to deal with the likes of me. He was just another one of the goddess' pawns. Except this time it's different. The two of them were close friends. She knew that he would do whatever it took to save her. Even dying. It is then I realize that Link and I are very much alike.

Maybe this just symbolizes something. Like even though I'm dead I'm still connected to the world of the living. Unless I'm not dead. . .but that would make no sense! I clearly remember dying. The blood, the pain. I even remember the last painful breath I took. No one can walk away from the injures I sustained. Unless of course Ghirahim revived me. I chuckle at my own thoughts. Ghirahim saving me?! He's the one that killed me. Even he's not that moronic. Right?

Suddenly another chuckle fills the room. Only this time it's not mine. Sadly I recognize the voice. The voice I thought I would never have to deal with again. I guess I was mistaken.

"Well look who finally got up." He puts too much emphasis on the word finally. He's make it sound like I've been sleeping for an eternity. I try to open my mouth to speak but I can't form words and nothing comes out. My mind is desperately trying to figure out what is going on but can't come up with a viable answer. He giggles at my behavior and decides to make himself appear. He jumps off from somewhere up high, lands on his feet, and saunters over to me.

"Let me explain. Let me explain everything."


	9. Chapter 9

I glare at him and he pretends not to notice. He stops in front of me and squats down on his knees.

"Someone has some attitude today." I can't help but let out a snicker. I'm the one who has attitude?! Oh the irony of it all.

"You know Link you really should respect your superiors." I can't contain my rage anymore, it needs to be released. Since my hands and feet are tied I do the only thing I can. I spit at him. The second before my saliva collides with his face he puts one of his stupid diamond barriers up. He laughs at my futile attempts to annoy him.

Any other time any attempt on my behalf to harm him or annoy him would earn me a couple hard punches or a few slaps across the face. However he does nothing of the sort. My mind begins panicking thinking that he has come up with an even worse way to punish me. Upon seeing my fear he can't help but once again giggle.

"How cute." This sends me over the edge. I've had to put up with this maniac for weeks now. He gets pleasure from my pain and his insults and threats are never ending and I'm sick of it.

I struggle like I never have before. I manage to get free from the ladder I was tied to and quickly manage to tear the ropes that once bound my hands and feet. Ghirahim looks terrified. I can feel the never ending rage and hate for this man course though my veins. I tackle him and wrap my arms around his neck. I squeeze with so much force it feels like my hands will break. And for the first time since my journey began I feel the want to kill the need to kill, and enough adrenalin to be able to do it with my bare hands.

"How cute." Upon saying this his face turns red, though not from embarrassment; from rage. He begins to struggle like a maniac. He somehow manages to free himself from the ladder and proceeds to free his hands and feet.

The one time I wasn't going to hurt him he has to go and escape. The one time I want to tell him something important he won't listen. Both of these facts also send me into rage, though not nearly as deeply as Link. Link is drowning in his rage for me. For the first time I can remember I am truly scared of the little skychild.

Ghirahim's struggles drastically weaken and I switch to choking him to punching him in the chest. After a few hits he moves and I take a quick break to see what his face looks like. However he uses this break to his advantage. An orange ball of magic appears in his hand which he sends flying at me. I don't have enough time to duck and the magic hits me square in the chest. Suddenly I feel air soaring past me and then pain. I roll onto my side and see that I am on the other side of the room. Ghirahim snaps his fingers which heals him and then teleports him to my side.

I struggle to my feet anxious to resume his beating. Sadly he will have none of this. He punches me to the ground and I feel blood begin to flow down my face.

"I just want to talk Link. Calm down."

"Calm down?! I'm standing in front of my enemy who's dead set on killing me and you want me to calm down? You're insane!"

He looks at me and for a brief second I think I see a bit of remorse on his face but I quickly banish the thought from my mind. Ghirahim showing remorse?! He really be must getting to me. He sighs deeply almost as if he feels bad for what he's about to do. But by the time I realize this it is too late.

Suddenly I can't breath. I inhale deeply but not oxygen gets into my now desperate lungs. I wrap my hands around my throat almost willing it to just split open. The pain continues to increase as do my panic levels. I'm somewhat aware that Ghirahim sits down beside me and begins gently rubbing my cheek, almost trying to be kind.

"Shh Link. It's OK just try and relax." If I had the air to I'd laugh. However I can feel my consciousness quickly fading and have no time to react to his annoying comments, as the darkness has claimed me and I greet it almost gladly.

Finally his eyes slip back and his struggles cease. I wave my hand over his neck and the spell is released. I like this spell because it can quickly cause unconsciousness but they remain asleep for awhile even after the spell is removed. His lungs gladly welcome the air. I lift him up as gently as possible and lay him down where he was before this whole fiasco began. I snap my fingers causing a metal restraint to appear. It is attached to the wall so I know he won't be able to escape this time. I slip the other part around his foot and tighten it. I make sure he won't be able to escape it.

The world free of pain and worries leaves all to quickly and I am thrown back to the world of suffering. I'm in the same room as before and am once again beside the ladder. I glance down and realize my foot is locked in a metal restraint that his connected to the wall.

I let out a deep sigh of frustration. My struggles would only prove to hurt me and nothing more. I stand up and walk until the chain won't allow me to anymore. I swing my leg back and kick forward hoping that it will just magically break from the wall and I will be free. Of course I have no such luck. I only manage to let more precious blood escape my already low supply. I sit down with the chain still tight and punch the ground with my fist. Pain shots up my arm but I like it. At least this time I am the one hurting myself, not someone else hurting me.

I watch as he wakes and tries desperately to rid himself of the restraint. He quickly gives up and proceeds to lie down. His next actions greatly confuse me and almost startle me. He is hurting himself. He continues to beat the ground senseless and over time I see a smile develop over his face. After switching arms twice he stops punching the ground. In fact he stops moving all together. I jump down from my high perch and quietly tip toe over to him. His face is relaxed but his sleep is restless. He twitches constantly and flails around like a fish out of water. I leave him to his sleep and decide to fetch him some food.


End file.
